Adebola Journal 3
#Now joining chat group StarTrekFans, topic: Waiting for Kahless. Hosted by Horizon “Let us show you how great you can be!” #Signed in: ValkrisA (node#: 401221483) 9 members: AndorianBlue, Data21032, FlakJakit09, FourofSeven7, HoloDoc888 ('''inactive), Kirkzbalz, PhaseMan333 (inactive), TrblLvr (ignored '''), ValkrisA Excerpt from chatlog: AndorianBlue: Does she have completely black irises? She might be a Betazoid. Data21032: I bet she was specially modded to infiltrate earth. Is she strangely ignorant of recent events? ValkrisA: Now that you mention it, she doesn’t seem to know anything that’s happened recently, maybe the past four years or so? Does that mean anything? AndorianBlue: So she’s been traveling? Maybe she was on her spce ship coming her at FTL and none of our radio and trid and stuff reached her so her infomation is from when she started her trip. Does anyone know where she’d be from? AdBot10221: College degrees in astrophysics now available online. Learn on your own time and reach for the stars! Click . FlakJackit01: It depends on how fast she was going. Did she mention warp factors?? ValkrisA: Er, no. I can ask her. AndorianBlue: But ask her casually, so she doesn’t suspect anything. ValkrisA: I’m not sure how you casually ask someone how long their space ship was traveling or how fast it goes. AdBot10221: Play StarFall9 and defeat the evil Z’zzifrir! Or play the Z’zzifrir and take over Earth! Graphic, exotic and realistic! Click . AndorianBlue: Heh. You know, casually. Kirkbalz: Is she hawt? AdBot10221: Meet sexy girls who want to meet you! Click . Data21032: If she’s the advance line of a hostile invasion force, you’d better be careful. I bet she’s a modified borg. Data21032: Gotta go. My mom is bugging me. What a borg. LL&P all. AndorianBlue: LL&P ValkrisA: Bye. #Member Data21032 has left the group FlakJackit09: Maybe we should take her out and interrogate her. ValkrisA: We can’t. She’s probably protected by some diplomatic thing. AndorianBlue: And the prime directive says that she can’t tell us anything anyhow. If she’s a good ET then she wouldn’t, and if she’s bad, we can’t trust anything she says. Kirkzbalz: Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? Is she hawt? AdBot10221: Lonely? There are beautiful girls just waiting for your comm! Click . FlakJackit09: Shut it, KB. ValkrisA: (Setting status on Kirkzbalz: ignore on) #Now ignoring Kirkzbalz FlakJackit09: You got any chance of being her friend, V? Maybe you can learn more that way. ValkrisA: Hmm. AndorianBlue: That’s probably the best idea. Evn if she’s bad, you could talk her out of it, like Picard did in that episode in season 3. You know, say things about Shakespear and human culture and ideals and drek like that. AdBot10221: Come watch the Stratford Shakespeare festival, available on the matrix now! Laugh till you cry, cry till you laugh! Click . ValkrisA: I don’t know. She’s a bit creepy. The other day, something weird happened and she made everything cold and freaky. AndorianBlue: But you’re a Klingon, so it didn’t scare you, right? ValkrisA: Oh yeah. ValkrisA: Nope, not scared at all. AndorianBlue: Maybe she was reverting to her normal shape because she lost control. Maybe she’s looking human so nobody gets scared of what she usually looks like. Like if she was really a dragon or a one of the Q continuum or something. FlakJakit09: If she is, you’d better not piss her off. I mean, the whole universe could be at stake. AndorianBlue: Yah, she could destroy the whole world at least, if she’s mad. What if she’s here to judge us and you’re going to have to show her how great we are as a species, how ready we are to join the Federation and stuff? ValkrisA: Wow. ValkrisA: I’ll do my best. FlakJakit09: What did you say her name was, V? ValkrisA: Circe. FlakJakit09: Yeah, she’s got to be a Q continuum person. Isn’t Circe one of those weird Greek letters, like epsilon? I think they all have names like that. ValkrisA: … AndorianBlue: Yeah. Anyhow did you hear that FerengiSales got some new comm. cases for sale? I heard they are at least forty years old and totally were maybe used on one of the actual movies. Probably. You gonna get one?